Doj Pack
The Doj (DJ) group were at first a wild group of three siblings living at the gardens in the fence maze at the SVCTR home base. The first group member encountered was Oriole, followed by her two siblings Ducky and Jay. All were soon habitated and Oriole, the oldest, was given a radio collar. They were filmed during the first few months of data collection and observance and became the stars of a future documentary called Nomads of Kazi in late 2011. Doj Nomads, as they are often reffered to, were quickly accompanied by first a group of Deathnotes males, followed by three Missfits males and later two wild males. While dominate female Oriole has settled into her position easily, dominance amongst the males has been hard fought between a variety of suitors. The wild male, Leeroy, currently holds the position and has maintained it since February 2012. Dominate Pair Since Oriole was the first Doj cat to become fully habitated, she was given a radio collar. She was also the oldest female and her two younger siblings followed her lead so she was reconized as the dominate female. As her 1.6 year old brother Jay was the only male, he was taking up sentienial duties and marking the territory for the majority of the time and was reconized as the dominate male. However, he was absent in mid September and upon his return he was given a less formal radio collar so he could also be tracked. However, on October 1, 2011, five Deathnotes males immigrated into the new Doj group and they attacked Jay and then two Deathnotes males named Bones, who was the former domiante male at the Deathnotes, and Roan, who was a slightly younger subordinate male, began to fight for the position. After one week of fighting, Roan won dominance over ex-dominate male Bones. He assumed the dominate position beside dominate female Oriole for a little over four months before he was assumed to have been predated. For a short while, the group had no dominant male. Two wild males, Leeroy and Sims, then joined the group and Leeroy established himself as the dominate male at Oriole's side. Rivals When the Doj were first founded, they only consisted of three members so they ran from all their rivals. The main group who attacked them was the larger Deathnotes group. Other rivals are perhaps the Hunters and Westside Gangsters. Ever since the territory shift in late 2011, Doj Nomads have had increased interactions with Landings and they have become their new rivals more so than the Westside Gangsters and Hunters packs to the north. Members as of April 2012 Doj Nomads have 23 members as of May 2012. Oriole (11DJF001) Dominate Female Leeroy (12DJM017) Dominate Male Bones (08DNM001) Shadow (08DNF005) Fagboy (09DNM008) Colt (09DNM007) Hogwarts (09DNM011) Possom (11DJF004) Rat (11DJM005) Stag (11DJM006) Doe (11DJF007) Spike (11DJM008) Raccoon (11DJF010) La Kiri Meerialli (11DJF011) Pheonix (11DJM012) Russle-Wayne (12DJM013) Theind (12DJM014) Oreos (12DJF015) Maple (12DJF016) Sims (12DJM018) Kenna (12DJF019) Soren (12DJM020) Wenington (12DJM022) Gallery Oriole11.jp.JPG|Oriole, the dominate female OrioleRoan11.jp.JPG|Oriole and Roan, the dominate pair (0ct11-Feb12) RoanDN.jp.jpg|Roan, the second dominate male Category:SVCTR Packs